Look at us Now
by fummala
Summary: So it has been years since peach creek middle. It is said time changes people. But you will be surprised by how much time has changed the Edd's ( /art/Ed-Edd-n-Eddy-22123564 ) how they all look now
1. Chapter 1

Look t _us_ **NOW**

Eddward's Pov:

Looking back to 3 years ago, i never thought i would be HERE. Welll obviously i kenw i would be in the 11th grade but just the way things are it's crazy. But then again who would have guessed it?

We all have had a shocking change of heart. We are so close now we _cannot _fall apart.

You obviously have NO idea what im talking about. Well let me recap a little bit, Hello My name is Eddward. I use to be called "Double-D" In my youth well still my youth now. But not really since i was a freshmen. At 14 we found out "Double-D"was a *ahem* breast size, it offened girls and got my friends in sooo much trouble. Im 16 now 3 years after Peach Creek Middle School. So much has changed, but dont take my word for it let the story begin.

~'*'~


	2. Chapter 2

Ed's Pov:

Wow this school year is almost over, I can hardly believe it. This year has been great for me. I am dating the Girl of My Dreams. Nevaeh (Note: it just heaven back-wards isent it pretty ? Nah-vey-ah~) She has Long Blueish hair. It's silky and shines in the sun. She came to our lovely culdisac when we were 14 she was 13, but the Grade transition from Switzerland to America set her in of freshman class for the fall. She loves animals, well she has to she lives with Rolf her older cousin. They look very alike besides the fact her eyes are a hazle like brown and she has olive caramelly skin. She especially love's chickens, her accent is very adorable! Almost transalvanian like that zombie guy from "That teenage Transalvanian Zombie ate your moms petunias!". I love that movie, she thinks that, when i tell her that im being raciset because she is European. She's my AMAZING girlfriend, somthig i never thought i would have because of my ADD eveyone hatted regardless of wether i took my pills or not, I took them day and night when i got into highschool and the insults just esclated. I had no idea what to do, so i overdosed. I became known as a pot head. My pills dulled everything till i was a zombie empty and lost. And that landed me in the ICU. When i got out i took my pills properly, and when bulling got bad i would skip not wanting to overdose again. But one person (besides double D) would stick with me on those days. It was Nevaeh she thought my ADD rambling was cute. And I... just thought she was cute.

I remember the day she became Mine. It was summer, sofmores is what we would be in the fall. Neveah had on black shourts and a yellow tee. She had on working boots. I snuck into the yard, but she saw me. "ED!" She runs over and hugs me. Rolf quickly jumps into action to seperate us."Dont touch ninkapoops Neveah, he hasent even been seen bye Nana!"Rolf yells."Your hear to see my nana! You would do that for me?"Nevaeh almost tears up. I hold her close, "Yes I love you and i want your family to know it , damn it i want the whole world to know" I said while i kissed her hands, "Without them how will i ever marry you?" I got up kissed her forhead and followed Rolf to my doom...{ 20 minutes later}

Actually it was not doom, I just think Nana doesnt like Rolf she likes me i think. She seemed like a simple sweet old woman. Who wanted to checked out her grandaughters boyfriend. As long as i dont break her hear she gives me her blessing. Rolf called Naveah in the house, and her Nana told her the verdict. "Really Nana?"she runs to hug her "Thank you thank you thank you!" She said. Nana smiled "Your welcome my dear, you deserve such a nice boy~ should i be expecting grandbabies any time soon?"Nana asked. Nevaeh Blushed. I held her hand "Not just yet i think" I said smiling.

It's been almost a year since that faithful day. We are going to a party later. I think tonight i will fully make her mine...

Sooo how was it? . I hope Ed wasent too Out of character. So this story 1 chapter of Romnace for each Ed (the first 3 chapters), Then Last 3 are what takes place at this Party some kid is hosting. It's going to be huge. And thats about it. The Party will bee just twists and drama and lemons. Please READ on~ Oh and if you are confused they are all about to be Juniors!


	3. Chapter 3

Eddward's Pov

Freshman year, there was an issue with the scheduling office and i ended up in guitar one. It's not like it did anything to my GPA because like everything else i do i excelled in it but what i didn't know was how much i would love it. How calming it was and how i sometimes thought playing the guitar was what i wanted to do for the rest of my life. My parents wrote this off as me just falling for my new too simple elective. And did not support me in my Guitar playing endeavors. But because of my simple but well paying(because no one wanted it) job at the library i was able to buy myself a guitar. Over the summer leading to sophomore year the Kankers stopped harassing me and my fellow Ed's but they did flirt sometimes but that was just fine.

Sophomore year is when things got a little interesting. One day after school i stayed in the guitar/strings room playing. And humming the lyrics to Anna Molly by incubus, a boy who was well known for his bass skills but not his academics approached me. We were in a few classes together and we speak to each other sometimes but i wouldn't consider him a friend. Spencer was his name.

"Whoa i didn't know you played guitar!" he said as he walked in and got one of the class basses from the closet.

"Well yeah, how would you i take guitar 2 and I'm going to make the assumption you take bass 2?" I said

"Well that and Concert Orchestra " Spencer said smirking proudly, He began to play the bass part. When we finished he offed me a spot as the lead guitar in a band he wanted to form. I asked if it had a drummer and he said yes and it was a she. I meet her the next day, But it wasn't for the first time. It Marie Kanker. She seemed pleased to see me but she didn't harass me. Our relationship only grew from there. Near Christmas nearly 3 months after our band "never's~forever" was formed we entered a talent show.I had on a A gray dress shirt a black tie and my favorite Purple skinny jeans i had adopted since the purple shorts of my youth had become small. Spencer had My outfit but the purple and gray were switched, Marie had on a purple tutu slash mini skirt gray longsleve top and black scarf. We start with animal by neon trees. Oh yeah i guess your wondering who sang? It was me my voice got a lower from the squeaky awkward faze it was in. And because when i way younger my mom forced me to be a choir boy i don't want to brag but my range is pretty amazing. Then we ended with a jagged gorgeous winter by the main drag. And it involved all three of us singing. It was fun and fit the mood because it eventually started to snow that night. Jimmy threw a party. And his family is pretty rich so it was sure to be sick. Being in a rock band made me a little more bad ass excuse my languae. I drank a little forced by Eddy. and soon i was dancing well you could hardly call it that more like grinning. With my gorgeous band mate Marie. Her butt was pressed to the front of my jeans and we moved our hips to the music. It got around 11 and i decided to walk Marie Home.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Marie asked breaking the silence of our snowy walk.

"Well besides the fact your my band mate, your kinda hott"i said blushing while trying to seem smooth to her.

"Really? Then why did you try to avoid me like the plague before?"Marie asks blushing looking down. I hug her little form saying

"Because you kinda freaked me out, i couldn't believe that someone so cute could like a nerd like me. And everyone was doing it, as you saw tonight with my drinking I'm a sucker for Eddy's peer pressure"... I say sadly but it was true

"but now? Would you date a scary girl?" she says almost choking on her words, i lean in and kiss her

"I would well if you don't mind dating a geek"i said blushing

"Never!"She said hugging me tightly. After that i guess we were inseparable i gave her drum sticks for Christmas last year in her stocking they were black with dainty carvings of grey guns and red roses all over because guns and roses are her favorite band, her sisters helped me sneak them in. When she ran to my house to say thank you (in her adorable Pajamas) she gave me an Incubus hoodie and i kissed her lips and held her tight.

Since that winter, i guess we have been pretty much inseperable. No matter how may guys flirt with her. Or girls ask me out we still never waver. Because i know she is the one for me. I hope to tell he that that tonight. At this really awesome summer party before we are juniors. And college applications make us to busy.

Ta dah! I hope you liked it that was what Double D had been doing for the past 2 years and he is going to the same party as Ed and Nevaeh.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddy's Pov.

Wow this year has been so crazy. Drama follows me everywhere. I am the IT party boy if i do say myself. Double D my best and truest bud ever says i haven't changed much mentally. Maybe more funny, and no mater how many times i tell him i don't see it he says I'm kinder. Whatever. So as i was saying about Drama. That is a funny story. So after we got into High school Kevin and I ended our hostility to each other. Whats the point it was childish we agreed. We started to party together and did just about everything together, guys on the team called us Fags. I would laugh and flick them off, Kev would blush and mumble. Over the summer after all the crazy stuff i would do at parties, i realized i was Bisexual. I asked Kevin about it and said "if you were a true bro you would not let this come between us" He responded with "That's okay cause i am pretty sure I'm gay" He said smiling. We then got drunk and made some sort of promise that we would come out to the whole school Sophomore year, by wearing t-shirts that said "I'm on the right track baby i was born this gay". But when the first day came. I chickened out, and Kevin was all alone. And people were mean. By the time lunch came around the Football team voted him out even though he was first in line for quarterback that year. The team and all the cheerleaders threw things at him when he left the lunch line. Then he ran out crying, i slipped out after him. The LeTS GAB president was all ready patting his back taking care of him. He gave me the dirtiest look ever saying "HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH JUST LEAVE you stupid Jock". I have tried so many times to get my best bro back. But i don't think he even wants to look at me. The LeTS GAB president seems to have a thing for him, i mean he and Kev hold hands in the hall ways. And as much as i hate to admit it. I feel jealousy rise in me whenever i see them.

And now it's been months, and i miss Kevin so much, his smell his feel his breath his voice his company. I fill the void with Nazz. I'm the Quarter back and she is the head cheerleader. It was bound to happen. We are going to be Juniors in the fall and this summer is all about partying it up with or without her. I party to keep Kevin off the brain. Even though that is all we use to do together. Maybe in the back of my mind i hope to meet him at a party. Drunk so he'll listen to me. I'm going to a HUGE party tonight. Kevin has to be there. If he is still the same party boy i knew he wont be able to resist it. Nazz says she wants us to make an appearance. And i am soo tired of her bullshit. I'm breaking up with her then tracking down my bro. So what should i wear tonight...

Ok so they are all going to be Juniors in the fall! if you are still confused. This was what was going on in eddy's life for the past 2 years.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed's Pov

I get to the door of Rolf and Nevaeh's house. *DING DONG* She opens the door immediately after. "oh! it's You" She says pretending as if she wasn't waiting by the door for me to come. "Who were you expecting?" I ask jokingly. "That hot vampire from my chemistry class?" She has a big smile on her face as we leave the house, I roll my eyes. I can practically feel the excitement rolling off of her, but that's understandable. Even though she is aloud to date me it doesn't mean she is aloud to party. Most of our date's are walks in the park. Or quiet monster movie marathon nights. But sine it's summer, and i helped out Rolf for a week. Nana made an exception. My work was so great that Nana is even letting Nevaeh sleep over with 'Sarah'. There are air quotes around Sarah because really she is just coming over to crash in my room. But we will never tell Nana, i feel like Rolf knows of our sleep overs too. But if he ever told, we would just let Nana know why Rolf stays out so late. And why he locks the door some nights. And OH yeah why whenever he is skipping class Lee Kanker is gone too. Besides there secret love escapades Nevaeh looks AMAZING. I feel so plain in my 'zombie killing' shirt plain jeans and original chucks. We get to the party at 8, after our quick walk over. When we enter and A crowd cheers near a little stage in the back yard. My Best friend is on with his band and they sounded amazing. They end with a Kiss between the drummer and lead guitarist and they get of stage. I have to talk to them in a bit. I see eddy on the dance floor with Nazz. Nevaeh and i walk over she speaks to a few of her friends dancing near by and i talk to Eddy. "Hey man, whats up?" Nazz grinds on him but he just looks bored "Not much.. I'm looking for Kevin, you seen him?" Eddy says "WHAT? Kevin? Your still on that? Come on we need to talk!"Nazz says angry . "I think we do!"Eddy says as he roughly storms outside, Nazz follows and i can see them flailing their arms and fighting from a window... Whoa that's none of my business. I look up to see my beautiful girlfriend dancing with a few of her friends. She looks up at me and winks. I check for the condom in my pocket , but Nevaeh is my only business tonight. I walk over to dance with her. After a lot of dancing and some quick hellos we head to the kitchen for a drink. I tell Vey to hold onto her drink, and only drink something if it's closed if she leaves it for just a few minutes then just get a new one. I want NOTHING to go wrong tonight, in the kitchen i get some soda for me and Nevaeh. In there i find Marie and Eddward kissing. "Ew, go home love birds!" I joke at my friends. "Ed! guess what!" Marie says getting up and hugging me. "What?"I ask happy. " WE HAVE A RECORDING CONTRACT!" Marie yells. "What!" i say again "I'm so happy for you love!" I say picking up Marie and spinning her around. Then i bro hug Eddward. "I never thought Double D would be a rock star" Vey say's after giving her congrats. Eddward blushes and he Smiles. He and Marie do leave like we suggested, to celebrate at Eddward's house his parents are out of town or something. The clock hits 11:45 and i see Eddy run through the party. Looking for someone or something. Vey gives me her let's slip away look and i happily lead her to my house.

_**lemon warning~**_

_okay kiddies that's all you get! I gave you a lemon warning and if i haven't already i'm changing the stories rating to__** Mature**_

I did my room up special for this. I used air freshener! I removed all the food. I cleaned my sheets. Put away my clothes and all my gravy went down the drain. Then i put up purple and gray candles that smell like vanilla all through the room. I have Vey close her eyes, before she enters. "Whoa where is the smell of death?"She asks. I chuckle and uncover her eyes. She does a little gasp and kisses me. I smile into the kiss. I cant contain myself, she makes me so happy and tonight i hope to return the favor. I pick up her slim frame and move her to the bed. I sit her down without breaking out kiss. We break for air, i look into her eyes and we exchange a silent '_i love you, should i continue?' 'yes' _I kiss her deeply and push her back on the bed. I slide down her suspenders from her little shoulders and set my hand on her waist. She moves to my shirt and slides it off. And some where between more deep kisses i lost my pants. And her top and shorts were no longer on the bet to talk less of on her. And then I stop to notice how beautiful she is. Her brown eyes glow in the candle light,i kiss her eyes. Her pink lips let off a little moan. I kiss them softly. Then her cheek, her neck and down to her breast. I kiss the tops that are exposed while her bra is still on and i slowly unclasp it. I move to her left breast, and take the nipple in my mouth, she let's out the most adorable moan yet and I smile. i fiddle with the other for a bit and move my kisses down to her belly button . She giggles a little, she has a ticklish belly and i move to the hem of her underwear and pull it off with my teeth. She is blushing now fully naked before me. I don't know why she is embarrassed she is a gorgeous sight to behold. Then she sits up and pushes me down like i had her. Quickly my Pikachu boxers are off and she rubs my length in her hands i blush as she kisses the tip. And then sensually grinds my hips, after a while i cant take it and I have to flip her over, i her her mumble "oh baby~". I put on my condom and aline myself with her small opening. And once more i look into her big Hazel eyes. "Jag älskar dig" she says as i slide in. I passionately kiss her and say "i love you too, more than anyone in the world". When it was all over we just held each other till we fell asleep. Knowing we wouldn't rater be anywhere in the world.

Even though we never thought we would get here.

Okay :) that's it for Ed and Nevah! I hope you liked it that was my first Lemon! Oh yeah and that think i wrote that Vey said was I love you in Swedish ? I got it via google translate! And i hope you were not confused Vey is the nick name i picked for Nevaeh...

Read on please!


	6. Chapter 6

Eddward's Pov

I got to the party around 6:50 I scrambled to get onstage and and get yelled at my Marie and Spencer. I rush on stage and look out to the audience. There is a man, and he looks a little old to be scoping out a high school party. But what ever, I play and sing like usual and at the end a huge crowd is cheering us on in the back yard, Marie and i end the last song with a kiss. When we step off stage the Man walks over to us and tells us to come talk to him in hid limo. He is talking mainly to me. I exchange a quick 'is it cool to go with it?' look i throw at my two band mates i have learned to love so much. They nod and we get in the limousine. The driver is just driving us around the block as the man speaks. He offers us a contract, a record deal to cut a single before school starts. See how it goes in Pennsylvania and if all is well. We will have to move to NJ during the Junior year summer. And have BIG gigs all spread through senior year. We couldn't believe it, we quickly said yes. The man gave us a smile and said we could pull out when ever we wanted, so he does not affect our future. But honestly this is all i want for my future. The record deal and Marie. We exchange contacts and he drops us at the party again.

"GO CELEBRATE" He yells from his window and drives away. Spencer runs to go tell Sarah and i just twirl Marie around. I see the UPS man drop of my special package and I'm overjoyed, Could this day get ANY BETTER? Marie likes to dance when she is happy. So yeah you guessed it i am dragged to the dance floor. By this adorable rocker girl. After dancing for a while i kiss Marie's ear and whisper "be back soon love". She nods and just dances with her friends from dance team. I move outside i see Eddy and Nazz, She looks frazzled and upset Eddy looks like he is letting a load off his shoulders. I give him a look of 'you cool bro?'and he nods and I'm on my way. I quickly run to my house. Unwrap the delivery hide it. And put dinner in the oven, In all of fifteen minutes I'm back i walk out to the back yard where the big dance floor is. I find Ri getting grinded on my some weird guy. She struggles but he has her hips in his crude hands , and she is a little on the petite side. I walk over and tap his shoulder. "Excuse me!" I say angrily "Excuse you bro I'm trying to get some don't be a cock block" He says going back to what he was doing before. "Not with my girlfriend! So i suggest you get away you heathen!" he shoves me, and just as before he continues. Then I do something out of character, i get physical. I let my brawn take over my brain for just a little bit and i punch him. He lands on the floor and i yell "FUCK YOU" And I carry Ri inside to the kitchen. I place her on the counter and check her over for bruises. "Are you o..." before i get to finish she yells "That was so hot" Ri says mouth agape. She suddenly passionately kisses me. "I've all ways... wanted... a night in shining armor... i … love you...violent you his hot..."She says between kisses. Eventually she stops and we just make out in the kitchen. "Ew, go home love birds!" We both blush and look up to see our dear friend Ed. "Ed! guess what!" Marie says getting up and hugging him, "What?" He asks happily , " WE HAVE A RECORDING CONTRACT!" Ri yells. "What?... I'm so happy for you love!" Ed says picking Marie up and twirling her around. We laugh and smile. Nevaeh said she never really saw me as the Rock star type. Honestly if someone asked me bout this two years ago I would think the same thing. It's getting kind of late so we bid adúe to our friends and head to my house. Here Dinner was great, and when i pulled out the lemon squares with the engagement ring on top, Marie started to cry. I kissed the tears away. And took her hand "Excuse me Miss Marie Anna Kanker, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I ask. I hope she says yes. There is no one else i want in the world. I want to spend the REST of my life with this woman, and judging by how jealous i got with dancing guy, i can't let her get away. But she's so amazing why would she say "yes..." "whaat?" "yes, Yes, YEs, YES! A thousand times yes i will marry you. She then made me the happiest man alive.

A few months later we had a little weeding in August. All our friends and Most of our parents their. Mine disowned me, when they found out i was marrying quote 'trailer trash'. Hey one mans trash is another mans treasure. And the first album we released covered rent for a small room. I'm moving to New York as soon as Senior year lets out, I will study Microphisiology with a minor in Neuro-surgery. And Marie will studying music and dance. Spencer will be the sué cheif at a little bakery when we are not recording music. I feel as though my life is totally set. And as i kiss my amazing wife who naps in my lap, there is no where i would rather be in the world. Even though I never thought I could get here.

I hope you like it! Only one more! The story of Eddy ! Thank you so much for reading please read on 3 Yea i hope you notice how im ending The last 3 stories with like the same quote.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddy's Pov

I sigh, and look out my window I look left and right maybe i can just sprint to the party and Not pick Nazz up, at all. I check myself in the mirror and head for the door. I start a run but hear " Ahhh! Eddiiiiiie! like wait for me I cant run in heels!" I sigh and wait she latches on my arm and we walk the rest of the way, in i wish silence but she spoke the whole way about cheer camp. When we got to the party she dragged me to the dance floor. Ugh i hate dancing, and Nazz can't dance! She sways like a robot, she has not fat on her and it's odd to watch. Ed walks over and im relived to have someone to talk to. "Hey man, whats up?" Ed says cheerily as Nazz does a slutty grind on me"Not much.. I'm looking for Kevin, you seen him?" I say seriously "WHAT? Kevin? Your still on that? Come on we need to talk!"Nazz says angry . "I think we do!" I say angrily and storm outside. I know Nazz followed by the "CLICK CLACK CLICK CLICK CLACK" I heard behind me. We head to the front yard where no one is.

"What is your problem with me looking for my bro!" I ye;; thoroughly pissed off. "CAUSE IT LIKE MAKES ME LOOK LIKE BAD!" Nazz screams "HOW!" "Everyone is talking! They know he is gay, and your obsessing over him! Like I cant satisfy and I've turned you gay!" Nazz says flailing her arms around. Eddward walks by to check on me i smile but give him the 'it's nothing serious man"Well maybe you have, cause hun your not even sexually appealing anymore! Fuck you it's over!" I yell storming toward the door. "Who's gonna rule the school with me? Kevin has been avoiding you for like two years! What if he turns you down? I'll tell the team you talked to him! They'll vote you off quarterback! Off the team!"Nazz yells in a last attempt to get me to stay. I freeze with my hand on the doorknob and Nazz smirks. The cold reality of it all sets in. I turn around and smile sadly "He is so worth it" I yell and walk inside, more like run adrenaline coursing through my veins. I have to find him. I have to. I gotta tell him how i feel. I gotta. I see him but he runs, and it hurts so much. I keep in pursuit and he stops in the basement surrounded by his LeTSGAB friends and i look him dead in the eye. I stare into his emerald green eyes. And i don't know why but i kissed him

(Think katty perry - firework music video. They don't say anything they just kiss :)

And i just keep on, so deeply so passionately and we end up both of us gasping. "I missed..*smooch*... you *smooch* so much"I say between kisses. And after a bunch of jokes from The LeTSGAB members i started dating Kevin. And I couldn't be happier.

Yeah I'm no longer on the Football team but who cares. That gave me more time to focus on my grades. And now I'm studying to be a Lawyer who fights for gay rights. Was it hard yeah. But now in my dorm, completely scholarship paid for. Sleeping in the same bed as my sexy room mate (Kevin) I couldn't be happier, or more surprised, looking back i never thought i would be here. But honestly. There is nowhere i would rather be. 3

Well kiddies... that's it :)

I hope you enjoyed my first ever completed fanfiction.

LeTSGAB Stands for Lesbian Transsexual Strait Gay and Bisexual. They have clubs in a lot of High schools. If your school doesn't have one, You should start one because it's a really good thing to have in those awkward teen years.

AAANNND I have another Idea for an Ed, Edd , and Eddy fanfiction. Which i hope to post soon, till then Adios~ & buttered toast


End file.
